


Watch Me

by mochiseobie



Category: BTOB
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, changsub is a tease, sungjae is desperate af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiseobie/pseuds/mochiseobie
Summary: Sungjae loves having his privacy invaded and Changsub loves to watch him.





	Watch Me

Sungjae's teeth sank into his bottom lip as he rolled his hips into his hand languidly. Pleasure wracked his sweaty form and he couldn't hold back the quiet whimper that escaped his lips when he squeezed his member, his toes curling at the hot wave of bliss that washed over him.

"Fuck." he resisted the urge to whine, gasping instead and fucking up into his hand once more.

Overwhelmed by the way his body felt like it was on fire, Sungjae's head helplessly lolled to the side. His eyes were closed, lost in the sensations electrifying his being, but the moment his fingers teased their way up his upper-half and brushed across his already hard nipples, they snapped open whilst simultaneously rolling back. The moan that followed afterwards could only be described as lewd; breathless yet loud enough that it was audible even to his own muted ears.

As his vision cleared, though only slightly, he could make out an outline of someone by the door. It was then that he realised he wasn't alone. That should have been enough to disturb him, to stop him from pleasuring himself any further, but Sungjae found that he didn't care. In fact, it was the exact opposite.

He loved it. Especially when he realised that it was Changsub; someone who he'd been undeniably attracted to ever since he first saw him (plus, he'd be lying if he didn't say that he was being more loud than usual just to lure the elder out, considering they were the only ones inside the dorm). He loved the way Changsub's half-lidded eyes drank up every inch of his body, his gaze predatory and temptingly dark. He loved the way Changsub's tongue licked across his own bottom lip at the sight of him, his cheeks flushed a light pink. But most of all, he loved how affected Changsub was because of him and how he wasn't even ashamed to show it, his hand traveling down to his obvious hard-on as if he wanted to bring the younger's attention to it.

He stared at Sungjae like it was a challenge, and Sungjae couldn't help but accept it.

So he stared back with equal intensity, the eye-contact enough to make his stomach feel warmer than before. He spread his legs wider as a way to put on a more visible show for his favorite hyung and bit his lip slowly as he did so, feigning innocence that was definitely not there. He then brushed his fingers against his nipples again, which made his hips twitch and roll desperately, before tweaking them gently. A slow, deep moan elicited from his lips, the sensitivity of that particular spot making his whole body twist and turn.

Changsub watched him all the while, his eyes growing hungrier and hungrier the more Sungjae reacted the way he did. It was so hot - seeing the other so needy and vulnerable right in front of him, all sweaty and beautiful with bliss and lust written all over his features as he teased himself relentlessly. He couldn't resist the urge to dig his palm into his bulge, hissing quietly at the pleasure that brought him whilst Sungjae took a hold of his neglected cock and stroked it with a tight fist.

"Hyung." he mewled suddenly, both looking and sounding absolutely wrecked. Changsub sped up his palm, breath hitching in his throat. He was still writhing around, one hand roaming his chest whilst he fucked up into the other, seemingly losing his patience. "Hyung, please."

There were beads of precum on Sungjae's tip as a result from the torturous teasing he willingly put himself through, his dick rock-hard and raging red. He was letting out little pathetic whimpers and whines, and he just looked so fucking tempting that Changsub practically ran to him, more than eager to please him. Sungjae was still in his own little world when Changsub climbed on top of him, only fully registering his presence when his hand was suddenly replaced with a much softer, paler one. He instantly rolled his hips against it, moaning and throwing his head back. 

"Fuck, Sungjae." the elder cursed, twisting his hand quickly around Sungjae's length. His own had started to hurt due to the restriction of his tight jeans, but he was too occupied with kissing and sucking Sungjae's neck to care too much. 

" _Hyung_." Sungjae whined. Shaky hands began to fumble with Changsub's belt blindly, wrestling with it until it finally came undone, before unzipping his jeans. "Please. I need you so bad."

Changsub didn't waste any time undressing his lower-half, carelessly discarding his clothes to the floor before grabbing the packet of lube that sat on Sungjae's bedside table. 

"So needy," he murmured, his voice thick with arousal. Sungjae stared at him intently as he ripped the packet open with his teeth, his breath falling short when Changsub hovered above him once more and brushed his lips against the shell of Sungjae's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't even have time to be this desperate."

A lubed-up finger prodded at Sungjae's entrance without warning. His whole body shivered and he whimpered, clutching onto Changsub's shoulders. Changsub kissed his way along to his jaw as a way to coax him before slipping his finger inside slowly, the younger's grasp on him tightening even more whilst he gasped at the intrusion. 

"You okay?" he whispered, wanting to make sure because despite what he said earlier, he cared about the other and wanted him to feel comfortable.

Sungjae nodded, panting slightly into Changsub's ear. "Ecstatic," he responded. "You can add another finger. I already stretched myself before this, so it doesn't hurt." 

"Oh?" Changsub raised an eyebrow, now tilting his head up to look at the other with slight amusement. "You were already prepared before I even came here? That makes it sound a lot like you planned all of this, Sungjae-ah."

When Sungjae's ears turned bright red, Changsub knew that he was right. He smirked.

"Is that why you were being so loud?" he inquired teasingly, pressing another finger inside as he did so. Sungjae let out a breathy moan and bucked his hips up slightly. "Because you knew I'd hear it and come to you?"

Changsub scissored and curled his fingers as he moved them in and out of Sungjae repeatedly, watching with delight as the boy fell apart underneath him.

"You're such a slut, touching yourself in front of your hyung with no shame whatsoever," he continued, picking up his pace when Sungjae's eyes became even more glazed with lust than before. "You love it, don't you? Being so exposed and vulnerable whilst knowing that you're turning whoever's watching on. I bet you could come just from that alone, you fucking exhibitionist."

Finally, he added a third finger. Sungjae threw his head back with a choked moan, subconsciously spreading his legs further apart. He pulled Changsub closer and rutted against him whilst trying to simultaneously fuck himself on Changsub's fingers. His cock was on the verge of turning purple he was so turned on, the filth spilling from the elder's lips making his body go haywire.

"Changsub," he practically pleaded, sounding so fucked-out it was ridiculous. "I'm literally gonna come if you don't fuck me already."

Changsub chuckled. "That desperate for me, huh?" he removed his fingers, grinning when Sungjae whined in protest. Reaching for more lube, he lathered up his member and positioned himself with Sungjae's entrance. The boy was gravitating towards him as soon as he felt him but Changsub only moved away, both because he loved teasing him and he was sure that the younger would actually come a lot sooner than any of them wanted. "Or is it just my cock?" 

Sungjae narrowed his eyes at him. The tips of his ears were turning an even darker crimson, and Changsub couldn't help but smirk at the pitiful sight. "Both, okay?" he huffed bashfully. "Now fuck me." 

Changsub didn't waste anymore time and complied. Thrusting his hips foward, Sungjae's wet heat finally engulfed his cock, the tightness of it practically suffocating him. The younger moaned the same time Changsub groaned pleasurably, the sheets beneath them twisting in his fingers once the elder began to move properly. 

"Finally." Sungjae whimpered, rolling his hips down to meet Changsub's thrusts. He could have cried it felt so good. 

Changsub hooked his arms under Sungjae's thighs and pulled him closer, leaning forward a bit to obtain a better angle and fuck him deeper and faster than before. The younger let out an obscene noise in result, weakly yet needily lifting his arms to wrap them around Changsub's neck and bring him down until they were staring at each other with heavy-lidded eyes. The intimacy of the contact only made the atmosphere even hotter than before, their deep breaths mingling whilst pornographic sounds of skin slapping against skin permeated the room. 

"Kiss me, hyung." 

The elder couldn't refuse even if he wanted to; the breathtaking sight of Sungjae all sweaty and flustered, with his red-bitten lips parted the slightest bit and eyes that claimed him as the epitome of beauty and lust being too much for him to handle. So without hesitation, Changsub moved closer until their lips met in a somewhat slow but deep kiss, the taste and feel of Sungjae making his head spin. Sungjae's lips were plush and soft, and they fit his perfectly as they moved against each other, tongues soon clashing and only intensifying the pleasure even more. 

Sungjae's fingers ran through Changsub's hair and tugged gently at the strands, little sounds of satisfaction mumbled between them until Changsub hit a certain spot inside Sungjae that made the other roll his eyes and head back with a cry. 

The elder soon acknowleged what was happening and smiled, making sure not to change his angle and pump into Sungjae's prostate with hard and precise pumps. "Found your sweet spot already, have I?" 

He observed as Sungjae's eyes scrunched shut with ecstasy, high-pitched moans and mewls falling past his swollen, shiny lips. The view was so hot that he could already feel himself getting closer to his climax, and he guessed Sungjae was the same because his grip on him was tightening, his hips spasming uncontrollably and cock spurting out even more precum than before.

"Shit, Sungjae," the elder grunted, continuously slamming into the younger with all the fevor in the world. He wrapped his hand around Sungjae's dick and pumped it in time with his thrusts, loving how wrecked Sungjae was underneath him. "You're so fucking pretty. You gonna come for me soon?"

The younger nodded his head quickly, breathing getting more and more labored as Changsub continued to ramble dirty nonsense into his ear. It was only a few seconds later that Sungjae released his load into Changsub's hand with a scream of his name, strings of thick white cum spurting onto their stomachs. Changsub had the pleasure of seeing Sungjae's face as he let himself go before the tightness convulsing around his dick was too much and he climaxed inside the younger, his hips stilling in place.

A moan escaped him and he fell forward after he was done, falling straight into Sungjae's waiting arms. His head rested on Sungjae's chest and his arms curled themselves around Sungjae's waist loosely, their heavy breathing filling the silence as they came down together. 

After Changsub had pulled out and they had been lying there for a while, Changsub made a move to get up because the feeling of cum and sweat sticking to his body felt disgusting and he desperately needed a shower. But then a quiet chuckle was heard above him and Changsub couldn't help but peer up at Sungjae curiously, wondering what the hell made him so amused.

"What?" Changsub raised an eyebrow. "What are you laughing at?"

Sungjae's lips contorted into his signature grin. "Nothing," he murmured, threading his hand through Changsub's hair again. "Just amused that my plan actually worked. I didn't think you'd be this easy, Subbie-hyung." 

Changsub scoffed, offended. "I am  _not_  easy," he argued, narrowing his eyes at Sungjae's stupid smirk. "You're the easy one here. As soon as you realised that I was watching you you were whining for me like a needy little bitch." 

Sungjae's ears tinged pink and Changsub laughed. "That's not fair! Stop laughing!" the younger protested, hitting Changsub's shoulder when he only laughed harder. "I was already affected before you came, it's only natural for me to be more desperate." 

"Whatever," Changsub grinned, ruffling Sungjae's hair mockingly. Sungjae glared at him. "Now let go of me, you fucking reek."

"Your stench is burning my nostrils." Sungjae replied, pretending to cough before pushing Changsub off him. He laughed as the elder yelled and swatted at him, getting off the bed before he could hit him. He then grinned and held out his hand. "Come on, hyung, let's get cleaned up. I bet your poor body is exhausted after all that exercise."

Changsub rolled his eyes but took Sungjae's hand anyway, allowing himself to be pulled up. "You're ridiculous. Why do I put up with you?" 

"Because you love me." Sungjae sang happily, giving Changsub's cheek an overly sweet and wet kiss. The other grimaced and wiped off the saliva with his hand, though he couldn't help but smile after at the adoring way Sungjae was looking at him.

"Let's hurry before the others come, yeah?" 

Sungjae nodded. "Sounds like a plan." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written in a while, so I'm sorry if it seems too rushed or doesn't make any sense. And I didn't know how to end it, so yeah XD 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
